This invention relates generally to an anchor for a threaded fastener, and more particularly to an anchor for a door handle of appliances such as a refrigerator or the like. More specifically, the invention is directed to a simple and efficient single molded plastic anchor element which has means to prevent relative rotation of the anchor while threading a fastener therein during mounting of handles and the like.
The door handle anchor of this invention provides substantial use for improvements over existing threaded anchor devices which are now commonly used in the field of household appliances to mount door handles and the like to sheet metal surfaces. However, it will be understood that while this invention is directed particularly to door handle anchors for use with home appliances, the specific device disclosed herein can be used in other allied fields such as the automotive industry, plastics industry, and the like.
Heretofore, door handle anchors used for mounting door handles to the sheet metal surface of a refrigerator door included a metal anchored tab which may be spot-welded or otherwise held in place during the threading of the associated screw or bolt. Many times prior art anchors require the use of tools to prevent rotation between the anchor and the threaded fastener while tightening the fastener thereto. This required the use of extra tools and was time-consuming. Furthermore, should removal of the fastener be accomplished after complete assembly of the refrigerator door the anchor may become completely dislodged from its location and rendered substantially useless as the threaded portion of the anchor will no longer be in alignment with the aperture to receive the threaded screw or bolt.